Toxic Love
by DevilsNeverCry13
Summary: Axel was having a regular Friday night until he saw a blonde beauty. He had followed the boy into a gay bar & now the blonde seduces him with a hot dance. Axel couldn't possibly resists such a tempting sight. BOY X BOY. AKUROKU & SORIKU. OCC
1. A Fateful Meeting

_**A/N: Enjoy! Please read my other AKUROKU stories & tell me about them! No flames please… T^T Anyway… Enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY CHARACTERS IN IT! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG "TOXIC". I OWN NOTHING! :P 

* * *

_**Chapter 1: A fateful meeting**_

* * *

It was another regular Firday night. The soft snowflakes fell down from the dark sky & landed on the cold pavement, slowly melting. The city was filled with bright lights & music since for those who live in the city, the night is still young. The road was crowded and filled with people as everyone was busy partying or shopping. Everyone had their own things to do… except for one man who had utterly no interest in any of the women, drinks or anything else. His name was Axel & he's currently 22 this year. Some woman wearing a tank top & short mini skirt had offered him a one-night stand but the redhead just walked away muttering "slut" under his breath as he walk pass her. Unlike other men, Axel was not interested in any of that. You can't blame him since the ladies fall head over heels for him. He was the smartest, coolest guy in the university and every woman he hit on would fall in love with him, it has made Axel think that love was boring in every single way.

Axel had walked into a coffee shop & ordered a hot chocolate before leaving the store. It was a cold night & the drink would be perfect. Axel took a sip of his hot drink & choked on it as something had caught his eyes. The boy across the street with bright blonde hair looked really handsome. His hairstyle was slick with gel. He wore black sneakers with white shoelace, he had those tight dark blue emo jeans, and Axel bet he could see every curve of his ass if he turned. His shirt was a normal back T-shirt with the number "XIII" written on it. On his neck was a checkered scarf wrapped around his neck, you could also see a ring necklace dangling down. There was no doubt… this boy was hot in every damn way possible. Axel drank his hot chocolate quickly as he stared at the blonde. He was definitely thinking about drinking something else, that the blonde can give him.

Axel watch as the boy stared into space, a moment later; another boy had patted the blonde one on the shoulder. That boy had brown spikey hair, those two actually looked alike in some ways but Axel was dead positive that the blonde one was hotter. Maybe Axel thought that because he always had a fetish for men who had blonde hair. As the two boys walked down the street, Axel followed across the street. He had cross the street to get closer & before he knew it, the blonde beauty was merely just steps away. The boy looked more beautiful up close then from across the street just now. Axel watch closely as the boy & his friend entered a bar. Those two don't even look old enough to drink. The two had shown the guard their Identity Card and surprisingly, the guard let them in the bar. Axel also took out his card & showed the man.

Axel, of course, could get in the bar without a problem. The problem is that the place was packed with people. Music was pounding loudly & bodies grinding as people move to the beat. There was no sign of the blonde beauty as Axel walked in the bar, trying not to knock anyone over. The redhead sat down on a stool after searching aimlessly for the blonde beauty. Maybe he left? Axel was downright upset about it.

"….Give me the strongest alcohol you have in this place." Axel demanded from the bartender. The man had only nod before leaving to make the drink. Axel looked around the room and saw some men kissing and stripping nearby. Axel had to say that he didn't expect that the blonde would go into a gay bar… maybe the brunette with him was his boyfriend? The thought had got Axel madder than just now. The bartender arrives with his drink & Axel had drowned the drink before 5 seconds. He demanded more & the bartender only nodded. Honestly, Axel has never really been to a gay bar but he was more into guys than he was to girls. Suddenly, the music stopped & the dancing bodies move from the stage & took their seats. Was something going to happen?

A man dress in pink had got up the stage with a microphone in hand.  
"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Brian & I'm your host tonight! For all those who are here the first time, you will definitely fall for me first." The man wink & the crowd cheered.

"Anyway, here we have our next performance! These two young boys may look cute & innocent but they aren't anything you would want to mess with. They make ladies faint & men drool as they show their moves, so don't faint or wet the table when you see them dance. Give it up for the two sexiest twins in town….Sora & Roxas!" The man shouted into the microphone as the crowed cheer louder. Axel was a little too drunk to realise who had stepped up the stage but as soon as he looked at the two young boys up the stage, he had almost dropped his drink.

There he was… The blonde haired beauty up on that stage wearing the skimpiest clothes. He wore short & tight pants. A shirt that was translucent & you could actually see his nipples & some abs underneath. There were at least 5 piercing on each ear, his eyes were blue like the ocean & bright as the sunset. Axel also saw the brunet next to him, had worn almost identical clothes to the blonde. Both had a microphone in hand. After that, Axel's eyes were glue to the blonde as the music started. They were going to dance... so what was the microphone for?

It was Toxic (Male version)  *A/N:Go find the song on Youtube.. & hear it while you read. XD*

_**Baby, Can't you see? I'm calling~  
A boy like you…should wear a warning…  
It's dangerous, I'm falling…  
**_  
Axel was mesmerized by the way Roxas had swayed his hips from side to side & dance on the stage. There was no doubt that Roxas could dance better than other women out there.

_**There's no escape, I can't wait…  
I need a hit, baby, gimme it….  
You're dangerous… I'm loving it!**_

_**Get you high and can't calm down…**_  
_**Losing my head, spinning 'round & 'round…**_  
_**Do you feel me now?**_

_****_Roxas jumped down from the stage & immediately put his left leg on the table, tempting the man who sat there as the devilishly talented boy dance. Roxas had grind his hips & that man was already hard.

_**With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride…  
You're TOXIC, I'm slipping under…  
With a taste of a poison paradise…  
I'm addicted to you but you know that you're TOXIC.  
And I love what you do…  
But you know that you're TOXIC.**_

Roxas had whispered some dirty words into the man's ears before leaving the table to tempt some other customers. The way the blonde dance should be consider illegal. Axel was getting turned on just by watching him. Maybe it was the alcohol but Axel had saw Roxas winked at him when the word "Toxic" blast from the speaker.

_**It's getting late to give you up…  
I took a sip from the Devil's cup…  
Slowly… It's taking over me~  
**__  
_Roxas had moaned into his microphone & everybody cheered when he did so. So that's what the microphone was for…

_**Get you high and can't calm down…  
Losing my head, spinning 'round & 'round…  
Do you feel me now?**_

_**With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride…**_  
_**You're TOXIC, I'm slipping under…**_  
_**With a taste of a poison paradise…**_  
_**I'm addicted to you but you know that you're TOXIC.**_  
_**And I love what you do…**_  
_**But you know that you're TOXIC.**_

__Axel almost died when he saw the blonde walking towards him. In just seconds, Roxas was already putting his legs between Axel's knee. He was grinding his hips for friction. Roxas leaned closer to Axel's ear & the red head always came when the blonde whisper in his ear…

"_**YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE TOXIC."**_Those few words had almost made Axel came just like that. Roxas winked before he left Axel, hard on that stool. The blonde had returned back to the stage with his partner for the last part of the song.

_**With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride…  
You're TOXIC, I'm slipping under…  
With a taste of a poison paradise…  
I'm addicted to you but you know that you're TOXIC.  
With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride…**__  
__**You're TOXIC, I'm slipping under…  
With a taste of a poison paradise…  
And I love what you do but you know that you're TOXIC!  
**_

_**Intoxicate me now…  
With your loving now...  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now…  
Intoxicate me now…  
With your loving now…  
I THINK I'M READY NOW…. **_

Both Roxas & Sora had posed with one of their hand on their hips as the song ended. The crowd cheer & whistled as the two walked back stage. Axel's mind was totally blank now… Did that beauty just seduce him? The redhead saw some men heading for the washroom to handle the same problem he had under his jeans now.

Axel had sat on the stool drowning himself in alcohol as the fresh memory of Roxas seducing him, replayed in his mind.

He wanted to see that blonde beauty more than anything now…

* * *

_**A/N: Review 4 the next chapter! Yeah! You like that? Axel's get seduce… haha! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter & please review for more. NO FLAMES btw! xD**_

* * *

_**AKUROKU ROCKS THE WORLD**_


	2. A Promise To Meet Again

_**A/N: Hello, I'm so sorry 4 the late update. I was on vacation and now I'm back! Here's the next chapter of Toxic Love! Enjoy~ Plz review, it doesn't take u an hour to do so, just leave a message on whether you like or dislike this fanfic. Thanks.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: A Promise To Meet Again**_

* * *

The music was blasting through the speakers like no tomorrow as bodies dance and grind against each other on the dance floor. Everyone was having a good time, everyone enjoying themselves; they were escaping reality for that moment. A man named Axel sat there on the stool and drowned himself in the bitter alcohol as the memory of the blonde washed right back into his blank mind. When had the redhead fallen for somebody so hard? This was Axel and he does not fall for people, people fall for him. Getting a lover was never a problem for such a hot guy like Axel yet what he wanted was the dirty dancer named, Roxas. The chances of even meeting the blonde again were quite slim yet Axel would gamble everything just to see the boy once more. Although the alcohol was strong, it didn't have much effect on the redhead. Axel was an expert in drinking since he started high school, which had become an advantage to Axel.

Once the redhead had convince himself that the blonde would never like him, the redhead paid the bill and left the bar immediately. As he walk pass the crowd, he stumble over a few times but Axel still reach the door in full composure. The door was pushed open, and the air had smack him in the face, telling him to face reality.

"Hey there, pretty boy…" A random man had showed up, trying to get into Axel's pants. This was nothing out of the ordinary, a lot of people had confess and tried but all failed to get the redhead's attention. The handsome boy had walked away, ignoring the old pervert who was probably too drunk for anything right now.

"Aww… Come on. Don't ***hic*** ig-gnore me!" The man quickly caught up to Axel and tried to convince Axel to have a night with him however Axel was quite pissed for the moment but the redhead kept his cool and decided not to kick the man in the balls. The pissed redhead had continue to walk down the street ignoring the drunken old man. The man however wanted Axel more than anything now; it's rare to see someone as hot as Axel out on the streets alone. The redhead's eyes twitch as the man ran a hand down Axel's ass. Seriously, why can't he keep his hands to himself?

"Back off, he's mine…" A hot voice called out behind had made Axel wonder if it was another drunken weirdo or a saviour. The voice was oddly familiar and the redhead couldn't help but feel excited a little. As he turned back to face the voice, Axel almost died when he saw the hot beauty once again with his dancer outfit. The boy was hot as hell and Axel would love to have him all to himself. Immediately the old man had back off once he saw Roxas claming the redhead to be his. Everyone who went to bar knows that anyone who dare touches any guy that belongs to Roxas or Sora would face ultimate punishment. The two young boys were _**possessive. **_

Axel stood there in utterly amazement as the real thing stood in front of him. Roxas was like some doll, he looked so perfect it was hard for it to be real but there he was… standing there with a hand on his hip.

"You alright there? Perverts come out every damn time… Don't take it personal, that man is drunk." Roxas walked over and his blue eyes were piercing. Axel couldn't really say a word, his head was all fuzzy and he couldn't pick the right words to say but the redhead took his time, got back his composure and finally spoke.

"I'm alright… Thanks for saving me there." This was just fucking awkward, the scenario would have been better if Axel saved Roxas from a pervert but things are always fucked up. The blonde chuckled a little.

"Wanna grab a cup of coffee? I know this great place down this street but if you're too busy then it's okay." Was this real of a dream? That was what Axel was thinking when Roxas actually asked him to hang out. Could this twist of fate be a miracle? Holy! The redhead nodded quickly and both of them headed down the street.

"So, what's a hot dancer like you doing out here on the cold streets, alone?" Axel asked as he walked side by side with the blonde, the boy was so pretty, it was quite unbelievable.  
"Sora saw his boyfriend, therefore leaving me alone. I stumble upon you as I walked and I didn't want a hot guy like you waste his time with a man like him…" Roxas was being flirty; it was in his tone of voice that he too wanted the redhead.

"Oh? And you could do a better job with my time? I'm kind of loaded with time right now…" The redhead smirked wildly as they flirt around with each other, the boy was very good with his words but Axel was sure he could do better.

"I'm not an entertainer for nothing… I think we should forget about the coffee, it might just waste your time too. Heh, I got a better idea." The blonde pulled out his iphone from his pocket and started touching the screen with speed.

"What might that be?" The redhead was quite curious indeed, what was the blonde beauty planning to do with him? Anticipation was what Axel could feel in his heart. He never would have expected to be with the blonde but here they are, side by side, flirting with each other.

"Give me your phone number and your name." The blonde handed his iphone to the redhead; Axel immediately gave the number without another word.

"There. Wait, why do you want my number?" Axel asked as he handed the phone back to the blonde. Roxas smirked slyly and licked his lips in a seductive way…

"Axel, huh? Nice name. Anyway, we're gonna have some fun but not now… I'll text you when I'm free." The blonde had kissed Axel on the cheek before running down the street, Axel just stood there in shock. WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED? Was that a promise to meet again?

Things just started to get interesting~

* * *

A/N: REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Yes, I eat reviews therefore if you don't review, I'll go hungry and die so review!


	3. You Look Better When I'm Drunk

_**A/N: Hello! Here's my update for Toxic Love! Please REVIEW! ENJOY~ I'll be attending an anime convention this week therefore I'm updating now. I hope I see some Roxas and Axel cosplayers there! I'll be updating Bittersweet Pleasure next week hopefully, maybe the week after next week. Anyway, Enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: You Look Better When I'm Drunk**_

* * *

Axel stood there with absolutely nothing to do; the blonde had left him with only a goodbye to remember. The redhead sighed softly before walking down the street to pass the time, he hoped the blonde would text him soon; it was boring with the little cutie to entertain him. Even though it was already very late, the streets were stilled filled with young crowds all around. Axel did some looking around and he had to say the city night was very fun and unexpected. His phone vibrated and the redhead's heart skipped a beat when he heard his usual ringtone. He immediately slides to unlock his phone and saw a massage from an unknown number. It had to be Roxas…

_**Hey…  
It's me in case you haven't realized its Roxas. 3  
I'm free now and pretty bored… Entertain me please, master.  
Let's play… I'm super bored! Energetic boys like me need to be entertained right…  
You're catching my flow right? Heh~  
I'll wait for you at…  
Twilight Street 13, row 8, house number 1308. **_

The redhead smirked when he read the massage; Roxas was being so flirty it was almost like he's drunk. Without wasting another second, Axel headed towards the address, it turns out, it wasn't very far from the bar. The redhead smiled happily as he walked. It might just be the happiest day of his life; it had been awhile since Axel ever saw a boy as hot as Roxas. Once he had arrived, the redhead eyes widen in surprise. It was a double storey house and the place looked pretty neat from the outside. The redhead rang the doorbell and the door had automatically opened, welcoming the hot redhead. It was like some sort of horror movie yet it wasn't scary or any shit. Axel felt his heart race in adrenaline. He reach the front door and decided to just turn the knob, surprisingly, the door was locked at all. The place was dark and warm, Axel couldn't really see anything.

"R-Roxas?" The hot redhead called out as he walked inside the house, a soft moan had Axel smirking like a mad man. Some loud music started playing and Axel followed the music like he followed his heart. He knew it would bring him to the blonde.

(A/N: The song is "You Look Better When I'm Drunk" by White Tie Affair. Check it out!)

_**You look better when I'm drunk  
you look better  
you look better when I'm drunk  
you look better,**_

_**It's the right night to make the wrong moves gotta  
bad case and nothing to lose when the  
lights out we have an excuse, is this romance  
or is it the juice?**_

**I might be crazy but I think tonight has only begun (gun gun)**  
**You're not my normal type but we can make an exception (on on)**

Axel made his way up the stairs where the music blasting was louder; he then spotted a dimly lighted room when the song had come from. The redhead slowly walked in the room and he had expected a warm welcome but… HOLY….

Roxas was moving and swaying his hips to the hot beat, the blonde had nothing on except for his tight short leather jeans and a shiny necklace on his neck. The redhead almost drool at the hot sight of the blonde dancing, it was like Roxas was his personal dirty dancer and Axel was loving every moment of it.

_**A little less thinkin' and a lot more drinkin'  
That'll work for me tonight (oh, oh)  
When the room starts SPINNIN' and we start SINNIN',  
I begin to realize**_

_**You look better when I'm drunk**_  
_**You look better when I'm drunk**_  
_**You look better when I'm drunk**_  
_**You look better when I'm drunk**_  
_**You look better when I'm drunk**_  
_**You look better ... drunk,**_  
_**You look better ... drunk,**_  
_**You look better when I'm drunk-drunk-drunk-drunk~**_

Roxas immediately headed towards Axel and touched his chest while grinding his hips towards the redhead. Axel licked his lips before a hand slide down to grope that round ass, Roxas moaned softly and bucked his hips to Axel's hand. The redhead let his tongue licked the shell of the blonde's ear as the two dance together to the beat.

_**It' a-bout time I learn my lesson but this  
lesson is under my skin it's a new night a new location  
so I wait for the buzz to kick in**_

**_I might be crazy but I think tonight is already done (done done)_**  
**_I'm not your normal type but we can make an exception (on on)_**

**_A little less thinkin' and a lot more drinkin_**  
**_That'll work for me tonight (oh, oh)_**  
**_When the room starts spinnin' and we start sinnin',_**  
**_I begin to realize…._**

_**You look better when I'm drunk,  
You look better when I'm drunk,  
You look better when I'm drunk,  
You look better when I'm drunk,  
You look better when I'm drunk,  
You look better ...drunk,  
You look better ... drunk,  
You look better when I'm drunk-drunk-drunk-drunk**_

Axel had let his lustful hands roamed all over the boy's body. They two men had kissed passionately; everything about Roxas was turning Axel on. The redhead felt his pants tighten as Roxas thrust his hips forwards to gain friction. The redhead let his hands tweak and pinched on the boy's pink nipples, Roxas moaned loudly like he was begging for more and the redhead couldn't agree more.

_**Hey DJ spin the soundtrack to bad decisions  
and these drinks, make me, lose my self-control,  
Hey DJ spin the soundtrack to bad decisions  
And these drinks, make me lose control**_

The redhead was at his limit as he pushed the boy down the bed and attacks the boy's neck, Roxas had such a sweet scent on his body it was driving Axel insane. The scent was like chocolate and strawberry. Bittersweet taste had Axel wanting more, Roxas was like his drug. It was obsession and addiction. The redhead nibbles and sucked the blonde's neck making the boy cry out in intense pleasure. Roxas had his hands tangle in Axel's flaming locks as he moaned when the music hit the speakers loudly.

_**You look better when I'm drunk,  
You look better when I'm drunk,  
You look better when I'm drunk,  
You look better when I'm drunk,  
You look better when I'm drunk,  
You look better ...drunk,  
You look better ... drunk,  
You look better when I'm drunk-drunk-drunk-drunk**_

_**YOU LOOK BETTER WHEN I'M DRUNK~ **_

Axel had undressed the boy and gosh… Roxas looked beautiful. The boy was fair and his skin was so delicately soft. The blush on his face made him look cute and he tried to hide his body from the redhead as he tangle his legs together hiding his growing arousal. Axel could only lick his lips as his watch his prey cover up that deliciously sinful body.

Axel couldn't wait to devour his prey~

* * *

_**A/N: I know it's short... and you guys are gonna kill me for it but the next chapter will be up soon if you review more. Wanna know the sex scene? Review! Its 2:06AM and I need to go to bed, have to wake up at 6 tomorrow! Oyasuminasai! Can't wait for the convention! Bye~**_


End file.
